Strike Rouge vs Justice
by moonlyte
Summary: Caught between a catfight. Athrun teases Cagalli who has the best mobile suit in the Cosmic Era. Just read it. Summaries sucks!


**A/N:** A one-shot AsuCaga with an added KiraLacus. Ooooh……I'm so ashamed of myself posting this one since my imagination was mixed up. Sorry if I'm not updating yet to my current stories in my profile. I think I can't write by yet due to lack of inspiration, concentration and relaxation in mind. Well, so much for that now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed. If I owned it Sotsu, Bandai, and Sunrise will get sooooo…jealous to me—just kidding!

* * *

**Strike Rouge VS Justice (Messengers Fight)**

"So who has the better Mobile Suit in the whole universe?" called the host inside the TV.

"That would be mine!" cried the blonde who was watching along with her friends in the living room watching their favorite show.

"No, my mobile suit is the best! I had no doubt mine is an ultimate space destroyer! Mwahahaha!" said her twin brother who was laughing crazily beside her.

"Cut that out you two my Justice is the best of them all!" said the blue-haired person who sat in front of the couch.

"No, my Strike Rouge is much better..." she said haughtily to the person next to her.

"My mobile suit is much stronger than yours Cagalli!" he yelled directly to the blonde.

"Well as a matter of fact, **YOUR** mobile suit had destroyed since you activate its self destructive option for the Genesis Zala! Mine's still at my side. How lovingly I looked at my Gundam **UNDESTROYED **Zala!" she shouted at the back proudly while grabbing a bunch of popcorns and placed it on her shirt just like a bowl. Her amber orbs are starting to flare up.

"How pity you are Cagalli, I had used plenty of mobile suits from my father to finish the enemies… Well for your information, Zaft has the most powerful allies including coordinators. Don't you know that we are more superior to any natural like **YOU** Athha or should I say **Ass**thha?" his emerald orbs now began to flare like Cagalli's.

"Uh-Oh...Looks like a big trouble for me what do you think?" Kira said sweating

Cagalli couldn't take the insult he's giving to her and all of the other 'naturals' in the universe. She couldn't stand his damn odd pale face. _'Damn I'll kill you for that insult you gave from the princess..' _she thought as she stared widely to her calm opponent. And suddenly……

BOOM! WHAP! BANG! WOOSH! SPLAT! POINK! BINGO! (Sound effects)

She slaps his face leaving a spot of red on his left cheek.

"How dare you treat my race like a bunch of weenies you sick old ass bastard!" she shouted. She was now bursting her anger to the guy he hates. "I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU ZALA!"** She gave him a headlock that she got watching WWE RAW (A/N: Who loves WWE anyway? I do!) Like a wrestling superstar.

"Quit it Cagalli, Athrun cannot breathe any longer!" called a soft voice coming from his brother's girlfriend and her best friend Lacus.

Athrun heavily taps the ground and wave a white flag as a sign of defeat. Cagalli then unlock Athrun as he fell on the ground catching air.

"Looks like Strike Rouge wins!" she happily announced making Athrun a way beaten.

"No one can ever defeat my sister in wrestling remember that Athrun. Don't get her angry or else she'll give you a place for hell!" Kira nervously whispered as he helps his pal to get comfy. "Yeah I got what you said Kira." He gently spoke.

"WHOOOOOO! Did you get that Zala? No one can ever insult my race or else I'll leave you dead on the other day. HOORAY!" she happily yelled.

"**COULD YOU CUT THAT OUT YOUR DISTURBING THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!**" Athrun shouted raising again a white banner on his hand. _'I'm so shameful of myself beaten only by my girlfriend; mom and dad please forgive me'_ he cried.

He felt suddenly a skin on his lip as he's eyes widen that Cagalli's kissing him! Then he threw back her kiss giving them a passionate feeling. Sadly, she had to remove it due to lack of air. "Happy now?" she said as she put a smile in her face.

"Yeah, Strike Rouge had beaten me up you win. Well here's your prize." He plant kisses on her lips and to her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, you're my one and only prize Athrun...," she softly mumbled.

"Well, done for the show 'till next time! Bye.!" Called the emcee at the TV.

"Oww...It's done already!" Kira said making Lacus and Athrun frown.

"It's not done yet! We have to battle with our gundams to see who the best is!" Cagalli said

"But...but" said Lacus in a low voice

"No buts, now let's go!" Kira put his arm on her shoulder and went to the area where the fight would be done.

"But I don't have any gundam!" cried Lacus.

"Whether you have or not as long as I'm here beside you Lacus...now stop crying." Kira said as he saw Lacus blushed. She kissed her just like his sister and Athrun does.

**oo00 _THE END_ 00oo**

* * *

**Moonlyte:** Poor Lacus doesn't even have a gundam!

**Lacus:** Very funny!

**Moonlyte: **Well done! I was planning to have—

**Lacus:** I hate daddy for not giving me a gundam! (Crying)

**Moonlyte:** I was planning if—

**Kira:** You're insane! How can you do this to my Lacus!

**Moonlyte:** I...I...was---

**Cagalli and Athrun:** (hugging each other) Thanks Moonlyte!

**Kira:** Could you stop crying you're such a cry baby! (shouts loosing his temper)

**Moonlyte:** (looking at Lacus) I didn't say that!

Well done! My first fic in the Gundam Seed! I was thinking to have a sequel between another two Gundam Seed's characters like:

**a. Stellar **and** Shinn**

**b.** **Miriallia **and** Dearka**

**c. Lacus **and** Kira**

**d. Yzak **and** Shiho (Author's question: **Is she originally a girl or a boy?)

**e. Athtun **and** Cagalli**

So take a pick if you want me to write a sequel to that. I'm so ashamed at my self—sniff. I'm not good in humor fictions but at least I try. Thank for reading! Please drop a review!

_Yours truly,_

_Moonlyte_


End file.
